A Day in the Life
by Rocha Tempest
Summary: This series of short stories examining a single day in the life of characters from the Harry Potter series.
1. My Boy

_It's not safe. It's not safe. Don't go out there. It's not safe. Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't. It'll hurt. She hurt us. She hurt us. Don't go out. It's safe here. It's warm, it's safe, it's warm, it's safe, it's warm. Don't leave. She'll hurt us. She'll hurt us. It's not safe_.

**But he's here. He's here. I love him. My son-my baby**.

_Not safe. Not safe. He'll hurt us. Don't speak to him. If you speak to him they'll all die. You can't tell them. You can't. You cant. They'll all die._

**He's growing up so quickly-it was only yesterday he told me he was starting at Hogwarts. My son-so proud. So proud of my boy. My baby. I love him. There's something in my hands-a gift for my boy, my baby. I smile and thrust the gift into his hands. He smiles back. He likes it. He likes it. I've made my son happy. I've made my baby happy. I love my son. Frankie? Where's Frankie?**

_She hurt him. She hurt him, too. Is he alive? Did he tell her? No. He didn't. She'd kill them all. She hurt us. She hurt us. We're safe here. Stay. Don't leave. It's not safe out there. _

**"**I love you, Neville. I love you, my darling boy**," **I say**. Can he hear me? He smiles. He loves me, too. He's told me. He loves me. He'll always love me. He promises to visit. Be careful. I love you. I'm so proud of you. Don't leave, darling. Don't leave. I love you. **

**_He's so handsome. Just like his father. I love him. I'm so, so very proud of him. My boy._**

**Stay safe, my love. **

_It's dangerous. Don't let him leave. She'll hurt him. She hurt us, she'll hurt him. It's not safe. He's not safe. We're not safe. Stay. Stay. _

**"**Stay,**" **I say. **_He's so handsome. I love him. I'm so proud. _**

**__**"I love you, Mum," he says, and kisses me on the forehead. He's crying. I tell him to stop. I love him.

"I'll be back," he promises.

He leaves.

**_Stay safe, baby. I love you. _**

_It's not safe. _


	2. Furry Little Problem

"Remus!" she gasped. My mother. What was wrong. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy.

And what was that ghastly burning in my side? What had happened. I took an unintentional deep breath, and my side flared with a hot pain.

"Remus, Darling, can you hear me?" she asked, grasping my hand in hers. I groaned-it was all I could do. What had happened? I was scared.

"Mummy," I said, but it came out funny. Why couldn't I talk?

"My baby, how are you feeling?" she asked, smoothing the hair back from my forehead as she did when I was sick. I forced my eyes open...I was so, so tired.

"Mm...I feel funny," I mumbled, looking at my lovely, tired and distraught mother.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she whispered, and her eyes were shiny.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice still scratchy and strange. My words only made her eyes even more watery and shiny.

"Oh, Remus, I...you're...do you remember anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You...you were outside, Remus. You were playing outside at night, and...a-a werewolf bit you, Darling. You're a werewolf, now, Sweetie," she said, her cool fingers combing frantically through my hair. I didn't know what to say.

"A...a werewolf?" I said.

"Yes, Love," she responded. The first thought that went through my head was 'cool', but then Mummy continued, "That's why your side hurts, baby. You'll transform into...into a werewolf on full moons. I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry."

"I...it's okay, Mummy. I'm okay," I said, and smiled at her. I'm not sure why I did, l hurt all over. My throat was scratchy, and it felt funny to talk, and my side burned like no fire I'd felt before.

"Oh, Remus," she sighed, and brought me close to her, pressing my head against her warm chest.

"I love you, Remus," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mummy," I yawned, and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

I woke up what seemed to be only a few moments later. There was a curtain pulled shut around my bed, and I could hear Mummy and Dad arguing behind it. Mummy sounded like she was crying, and Dad was gesturing angrily with his hands...his voice was low and tense, but I could hear every word the both of them said.

"He's our baby, John, we can't just abandon him!" said Mummy. My heart sunk a little at those words.

"He's a monster! He's not our child, he's a wild beast!" Dad growled.

"He's not," Mummy said, "He's not, he's just a child. Just a child! How could you?" She flung her hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"He is! He'd kill you without a second thought, don't you understand? He'd _kill_ you!" he grasped her arms and pulled her arms against his chest, and she sobbed quietly, "He _will_ kill you."

"He won't," she replied, "He's my baby, my boy. He won't kill me, he won't. He can't. He _can't_."

"He can. He will," my father responded quietly. I saw her shake her head.

"He won't. He's my son. He's my baby. He _will_ _not_ hurt me," she said. My heart swelled. She had faith in me.

"He won't have a bloody choice? Aren't you listening! He's a _monster_!" he yelled, and his voice rung out. All other noise seemed to cease.

"If you treat him any differently, John, I'll never forgive you," Mummy said, her voice low and quivering. There was a quiet that seemed to last a lifetime.

"So be it," he said, and turned and walked away. Mummy stayed still for a few minutes, but then she swept the curtain open. She froze in place when she saw my eyes open and staring at her.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, slowly. I shrugged, "Remus, what your father said-"

"Was he right?" I interrupted. I didn't care about any excuses she had for him. Only if what he said was true. She seemed hesitant to respond, and so she came and sat back in the chair beside my bed. She took my warm hand in her cool one, and squeezed it gently.

"Once a month, Remus, you will turn into a werewolf. When you're a werewolf, you...you won't have any control over what you do. And you won't remember it when you wake, love," she said, rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, fearfully. He was right. I was a monster.

"I don't know, Dear. We'll...we'll think of something. I love you, Remus," she said, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Mummy."

* * *

**I don't know why these both take place in St. Mungo's...apparently, I subconsciously like the place. Oh, well. Hope you like this one. **


End file.
